


Who Loves You Sherlock: The Final Problem

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: A mini meta





	Who Loves You Sherlock: The Final Problem

##  _Who Loves You, Sherlock? I’m Assuming It’s Not A Long List._

***What a beautiful camera shot. They were not even subtle.**

  


End file.
